Iris
by tomthefog
Summary: Tegan meets a strangely familiar person.


p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Who are you?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emWho am I? What am I even doing here? God knows…Am I dead? I don't know./em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Who are you?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emWho is she?/em emA mysterious person in a long black coat pulled over her head. I can only see her her chin, white chin and sharp jaw./em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I am nobody."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"So, I am nobody, too."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"What is your name, nobody?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Tegan. It's Tegan. Yeah, that's my name. What's yours?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"You may call me Iris."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emThat's not her real name, is it? It must not be. Why would she say it so colds if it was real?/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"What are you doing here, Iris?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Nothing. I just simply am."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"You don't want to leave?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I do want to but I am not able to leave."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Why?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emWhy can't she leave? What makes her stay?/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emShe takes my hand in hers. I feel her cold grip, my head is spinning and, suddenly, I'm standing next to a familiar house. Then I hear someone's voice speaking up:/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emI've found an angel in the ruins of an old church. I took her home, her wings were broken as well as her soul-if she had /ememone. Her skin was very pale, her hair contrasting with her porcelain-like face. She wore a simple, white dress with a red heart on the pocket of her chest./em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emI've taken her to my home, let her rest. I watched her the whole time. She looked back at me with gladful eyes. I was very nervous, she made me nervous. She asked me what I want in return as a a reward. So, please believe me I wanted to ask her while standing at the front door 'What's going to happen to me when she is gone?'/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emWe watched the sky together, watching birds fly by. We talked about God-does he make us suffer?/emem Is he that cruel?-and little boys' games. I couldn't see her face, she was hiding it behind her fring, probably envious of those birds. They can fly and she can no more./em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emWhile I was standing next to my bedroom window with her whispering my stories, I've made her new wings. I made wings for her from bullets. That's how I lost my angel, she flew a way from me. But before she did so, she asked me again what i wanted in return./em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emI want to know what's gonna happen to me" I said./em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emI cannot tell you" she whispered./em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emWhat's your name then? That's what I want to know."/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emEverybody who knew my name died or even something worse could happen. Do you still want to know?"/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emYes."/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emSara."/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emI will always remember you, Sara."/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emThat no longer matters" she whispered. "This is why I cannot leave."/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Who are you, Iris? Are you a ghost? A demon?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Something much worse. I am sadness. Impersonated sadness."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"What can I do, Iris?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I do not want you to do anything. I do not wish that for you, Tegan."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I will do it, just tell me how." emI want to do it, anything to stop her from suffering./em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"To save me, someone would have to take my biggest fear away from me. But they have to do it willing and I cannot stop them from doing that. That someone will suffer but I will be able to leave this place./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emI have to do this, I must. I want her to suffer no longer. She is too good for that. I cannot let that happen. I already feel so much for her. Way too much./em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I will do that, Iris."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"If that's your wish, I cannot stop you."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I'm gonna take it from you but I want to know your story please."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I have already showed you."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"You...you are that fallen angel?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I was. But I was no longer welcomed up there. Once you lose your wings, you cannot go back up there and you have to suffer here."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Then why am I here? I'm not an angel."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"But you have helped one."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"What?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"You are the girl who helped me. The girl who knew my name."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Sara..."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Yes. Sara Keirsten Quin." emShe slowly pulls her hood down. She really is that angel. Very beautiful angel./em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"That was the name of my sister."em Suddenly I feel huge pressure in my chest, on my mind and in my heart.I feel so full and so empty. All in one second./em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I am sorry." Then I feel her lips on mine in the softest, sweetest kiss I've ever experienced./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I'm so sorry. If I knew that I would never let you take it from me. There must be a way." emShe starts to fade, slowly disappearing. I reach out for her hand./em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I will always remember you, Sara my sister."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"That no longer matters, Tee." emShe holds me tighter and presses her mouth on mine once again./em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I love you." emI whisper./em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I'm so sorry, I will always remember you." emThen she fades away, disappearing completely. /em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I love you, too." emI hear but cannot be sure./em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emIt might be my now crazy mind playing tricks on me./em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p 


End file.
